war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Over The Limit (2016)
Over The Limit (2016) was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw brand. It took place on January 26, 2016 at the Kennedy Center in Wasington, DC. It is the first event in the WHEI Over The Limit Chronology and the 4th overall pay per view for WHEI. The main event was a Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship between champion Booker T, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and The Undertaker ('99) in which Austin pinned Undertaker to win the championship. Elsewhere on the card Nikki Bella defeated Lita in a Tables Match to win the Women's Championship after dropkicking her through the table to win the match. Background The card included matches resulting from scripted storylines whose results were played out by the War Hawks on the Raw brand. Storylines were produced on the War Hawks' weekly show ''Monday Night Raw. ''Wrestlers portrayed either heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that resulted in a match or series of matches. The main storyline heading into the event was between Booker T, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and The Undertaker, with the three feuding over the World Heavyweight Championship. Following his victory over Bray Wyatt at One Night Stand Booker T came out the following night and issued an open challenge for the title later in the night. The challenge was accepted by The Undertaker, however during the match Austin came out and interfered, attacking Booker and causing a disqualification. Per WHEI rules, championships do not change hands on a disqualification or count out. Thus Undertaker won the match, but Booker kept the championship. The following week when it was Austin's turn to answer an open challenge for the championship, Undertaker interfered. The caused Raw General Manager the Juggernaut to schedule a #1 Contenders Match for the next week. However the match ended in a no contest after Booker attacked both men. Further fighting caused Juggernaut to get fed up and schedule a Triple Threat Match between the three for the title at Over The Limit. The secondary feud going into the event was between John Cena and Bad News Barrett, with the two feuding over the Intercontinental Championship. At One Night Stand, Barrett defeated Cena in a Submission Match to retain the Championship, the following night on Raw, Cena came out and demanded a rematch at Over The Limit. Juggernaut came out and told him that this isn't HIS WWE, and he couldn't just make demands and get his way all the time. He told Cena if he wanted a rematch he would have to earn it just like everybody else. Cena then vowed to destroy the entire Raw roster if he had to to get his hands on Barrett. The following week Cena defeated Dolph Ziggler and the Miz to earn a rematch at Over The Limit. During the celebration however, Barrett attacked Cena from behind and held the title over him saying it was as close as he would ever get to actually holding it. The next week Barrett came out and talked about how Cena ruined his life during the Nexus, and he wanted revenge. Cena came through the crowd and hit Barrett with an AA in retaliation. The tag team feud heading into the event was between The New Day (Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) and The Vaudvillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch). With the teams feuding over the World Tag Team Championship. At One Night Stand New Day defeated the Villains in a steel cage match to win the title. The next night on Raw The Vaudvillains made it clear they intended to invoke their rematch clause at Over The Limit. To ensure New Day wouldn't have the man advantage going into the event, the Villains took out the third member of New Day, Big E, to make sure he wouldn't be able to help them when the time came for the match. The divas feud headiing into the event was between Nikki Bella and Lita, with the two feuding over the Women's Championship. At One Night Stand, Lita won the title from previous champion Layla in a triple threat Extreme Rules match also involving Bella. The next night on Raw Lita came out and bragged that there was no one on the entire WHEI roster better than her. This resulted in Nikki coming out and clarifying that while Lita won the match, she did NOT pin her. Therefore she had spoken to the Juggernaut, and he had granted her a title shot at Over The Limit, Lita tried to call Juggernaut a hypocrite for saying Cena had to earn his title shot but not Nikki. Juggernaut pointed out that unlike Cena, while Nikki hadn't won the match, she hadn't LOST it either, so she was perfectly entitled to a rematch. When Lita tried to argue, he threatened to strip her of the title. Event Preliminary matches The pay per view opened with a Fatal 4 Way Tables Match pitting The Undertaker (current) against Ryback, Batista, and Triple H ('01). Undertaker & Ryback spent the vast majority of the match fighting outside the ring while Batista and Triple H fought inside it. This proved detrimental to them as Batista was able to make short work of Triple H and put him through a table propped up in a corner with a powerbomb to win the match. Next was a match for the World Tag Team Championship, in which the New Day's Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston defended the title against The VaudVillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch). In the end, Woods pinned Gotch after an Honor Roll to retain the title despite English's attempts to break it up. After that was Corporate Kane taking on Roman Reigns in a One Night Stand rematch. In the end following and intense and back and fourth match, Roman pinned Kane following a third Spear. Then was Tables Match for The Women's Championship, with Lita defending against Nikki Bella. In the end Nikki placed Lita against a table that had been propped up in the corner. After several unsuccessful attempts she finally landed a dropkick through the table to win the match and the championship. Following that was a Last Man Standing Match for the Intercontinental Championship. WIth Bad News Barrett defending against John Cena. In the end Cena hit a Back Superplex from the top rope and Barrett was unable to answer the referee's 10 count. Thus Cena won the match and his first Intercontinental Championship. The penultimate match was another Last Man Standing match between the Big Show and Dolph Ziggler. After a relatively short match which saw the Big Show dominate throughout, he hit a WMD and a busted open Ziggler was unable to stand before the referee counted 10. Thus Big Show was declared the winner. Main event The main event was a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship. With Booker T defending against the Undertaker ('99) and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Booker dominated the early going of the match, often briefly teaming up with one of his opponents to take the other out of the equation. However these alliances didn't last long and he soon lost control of the match. However, in the end Austin hit a Thes Press and pinned Undertaker while the champion just stood there to win the match and the title. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Raw Category:Season 1 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI